<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Question by Sasa_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809168">The Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q'>Sasa_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Made Them Do It, I will include a 'Tapestry' quote... as a treat :), M/M, Or more accurately 'the Continuum made them do it'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Q Continuum can't understand why people have sex when it's not for reproductive purposes... so they send Q to figure out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Luc Picard/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picard had just gotten out of the sonic shower and into his pajamas, and was about to go to bed, when suddenly, with a flash of bright white light, who else but Q appeared in his quarters.</p>
<p>"Q," said Picard. "Couldn't you have picked a better time?"</p>
<p>"I waited until you were out of the shower! Isn't that polite enough?" said Q. "Besides, I'm not here of my own volition. I'm here on official Continuum business."</p>
<p>"Oh, good lord," said Picard. "It feels like I can't go a day without you claiming that you're here on 'official Continuum business'."</p>
<p>"I'm not lying!" Q said. "This time, at least! I can prove it to you!" Suddenly, five other people appeared in Picard's quarters, all seemingly human. "See?" Q said. "These are some of my brothers and sisters of the Q Continuum. I'm here at their request, representing them. They have a question for humanity, and they figured I was the best person to ask it."</p>
<p>"Of course they did," Picard said. "Well, what is it now? Why did we go through the Eugenics Wars? The World Wars? Why do we insist upon exploring space? Why do we die? Why do we-"</p>
<p>"No, none of that," said Q. "My brothers and sisters want to know why you humans have sexual relations with each other when you know it will not result in reproduction."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Picard said, taken aback.</p>
<p>"You heard him," said one of the people, a woman. "We are confused as to why humans and other humanoid species engage in sexual relations in situations where you know it will not result in the procreation of your species. It seems very pointless."</p>
<p>"Yes, I heard you just fine," said Picard. "What I meant was... it's, er, a very unusual question."</p>
<p>"Indeed," said one of the other Qs. "That is why we have brought you your friend Q, so you can demonstrate."</p>
<p>"DEMONSTRATE?" Picard repeated. "Wait a moment. You seriously expect me to -well- with Q?"</p>
<p>"Very much so," said one of the other Qs. "We do not see why you would be so averse to this. According to Q here, you and he are the best of friends."</p>
<p>Q looked at Picard as if to say, don't you dare say a word.</p>
<p>"Yes," Picard said thinly. "Friends. But even if we were friends, even good friends, you cannot seriously expect us to engage in sexual relations. Especially in front of you all. Not, of course," he said quickly, "not, of course, as if we would do it in the first place. But especially in front of you all."</p>
<p>"On the contrary, that is exactly what we expect you to do," said one of the Qs. "Besides, we can read your mind. We know that you have wanted to engage in relations with Q since you first saw him. We know that you want to-"</p>
<p>"All right, all right, that's enough," Picard said. "I see your point. No need to keep talking."</p>
<p>"Is that a yes, Jean-Luc?" Q, who had been quiet for a while, said.</p>
<p>"I suppose it is," said Picard.</p>
<p>"Excellent!" said Q. "Where do we begin?"</p>
<p>"Well, er, we usually begin with kissing," said Picard.</p>
<p>Q stepped closer. "Where? There are a lot of places."</p>
<p>Oh, lord, Picard thought. This is going to be difficult. "Usually on the mouth," he said. "But-"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Q leaned in and began to kiss him. At first, Picard, startled, didn't know what to do, but Q wasn't exactly bad at it, if a bit hesitant. After a moment, Picard began to kiss back. It felt a bit strange; he hadn't kissed a man since his days on the Stargazer, that was, of course, if Q really counted as 'a man'.</p>
<p>They broke apart. "Usually, you put your hands on the person," said Picard a bit timidly. "For example, on their shoulder, their hips, or their face."</p>
<p>Q chose 'hips' (of course he chose hips, Picard thought to himself). Picard chose to hold Q's face in his hands as they began to kiss again. Q kissed surprisingly tenderly, with meaning. It was as if the other Qs who were watching them weren't even there.</p>
<p>"Then what?" Q said into Picard's ear.</p>
<p>"Well," said Picard, faltering, "we usually, well, undress."</p>
<p>"Oh," said Q. "All right. Undress. Excellent." Was it Picard's imagination, or did Q sound almost nervous? "You first, or me? I've never undressed for someone before so maybe you should-"</p>
<p>"We'll do it at the same time," Picard interrupted him. "It's quite easy. I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly."</p>
<p>"But I could just snap my fingers and all my clothes would be off," said Q.</p>
<p>"Then we would lose some of the meaning," said Picard. He realized what he was implying. "I mean, not that there was meaning in the first place."</p>
<p>"Let's just undress," suggested Q.</p>
<p>"Good idea." Picard began to remove his pajamas. He ultimately stopped after removing his shirt, because Q was having some difficulty removing the Starfleet uniform that he had appeared in. "Here, I'll help," he said, and he pulled Q's shirt over his head, exposing his chest. "Do you need help with your pants, too?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Q admitted. "I've never undressed before. I've just snapped my fingers. So this is a very new experience."</p>
<p>Picard, his face hot with embarrassment (both secondhand and firsthand) undid the front of Q's pants and slid them down, leaving him in his underwear. "Now, kick off your shoes, and slip your pants off your legs," he instructed. Q did so with only a little bit of difficulty. "Excellent," Picard said.</p>
<p>That left them in a very awkward situation: Picard wearing only pajama shorts, Q naked except for underwear, neither of them quite sure what to do next.</p>
<p>"Are all human rituals so awkward?" asked one of the Qs in the silence.</p>
<p>"No," said Picard, mortified. "It's just that it's been a while since I've done this. Q, lie on your back on the bed." Q did so a bit hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Now what?" said Q in a small voice.</p>
<p>"Now," said Picard with no small amount of dread, "you should take off your underwear."</p>
<p>Q hesitated for a moment, then used both hands to pull down his underwear, leaving him quite naked. Picard wasn't sure what he was expecting (a Klingon?) but Q looked perfectly human. He was semi-hard.</p>
<p>"I've never done this before," said Q. His voice was timid. "Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"Not very much," said Picard. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Q. "You're sure you want to do this?"</p>
<p>"Yes," said Q. "The Continuum has instructed me to do so, so I must. Besides, um, I've kind of been thinking of doing this with you anyway."</p>
<p>"Oh." Picard hadn't expected that. "Thank you... I think."</p>
<p>"Am I just supposed to lie there naked?" Q asked. "Or are you going to get fully undressed too?"</p>
<p>Picard remembered he was still in his pajama shorts. "Oh, right," he said. He stepped out of his shorts, leaving himself naked. To his embarrassment, he was already semi-hard from looking at Q's nakedness. He hesitantly reached a hand downward and began to touch himself, stroking himself until he was fully hard. Q, noticing, copied the motion, if not with a bit of awkwardness.</p>
<p>Q let out a little involuntary sound of pleasure. He looked up at Picard, shocked. "It feels good!" he said. "I didn't know it would feel good!"</p>
<p>"That's the whole reason we do this," said Picard. "Because it feels good."</p>
<p>"It makes sense now!" said Q. "Jean-Luc, do you feel good, too?"</p>
<p>Picard's face reddened. "Yes, I do," he admitted. "But it would feel better to touch you. For that, though, we'll need lubricant."</p>
<p>"Lubricant?" Q said. "Oh. Yes." He snapped his fingers and a small bottle of lube appeared in Picard's hand.</p>
<p>"Just like that, yes," said Picard. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lubricant into his hand and lubricated himself. "Brace yourself," he told Q. "It might hurt or feel strange for a moment, but that's to be expected." Gently, he eased himself inside Q.</p>
<p>Q let out a gasp. "Ohhh," he said. "That feel good, too."</p>
<p>"I'm glad," said Picard. "I mean, as I said, that's the point of this whole exercise. The pleasure."</p>
<p>"Do we just sit here like this?" said Q.</p>
<p>Picard couldn't help but chuckle. "No," he said. "We move around. Like this." He began to thrust in and out of Q. Q wrapped his arms around Picard and let out a low moan, his breath hitching. Picard didn't want to admit it, but Q's moans were really getting him going. He was actually starting to enjoy himself, despite knowing he was being watched by five omnipotent entities.</p>
<p>"I understand," Q gasped as Picard fucked him. "You do it because it gives you this special feeling. You do it because you feel attached to the person you're doing it with, or because you WANT to get attached to them. You do it because it connects you. Bonds you." Q groaned. "I'm starting to get this strange feeling," he said. "I don't know what's happening."</p>
<p>"It's called an orgasm," said Picard. "Just ride it out."</p>
<p>Q moaned loudly as he came. Picard felt the familiar washes of pleasure come over him, and a few moment after Q came, he came too, inside Q, his breaths heaving.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Picard when his breathing had returned to normal. "That's why."</p>
<p>He pulled out of Q, and they lay there together on the bed for several more moments, sweaty and still in a pleasurable haze.</p>
<p>"We understand," said a voice.</p>
<p>Picard had almost forgotten the other Qs were there. He sat up. They were watching him, curiosity in their eyes. "You understand now?" he asked.</p>
<p>"It is as Q said," said one of the Qs. "It is about the pleasure. About the connection. Very interesting. Thank you for participating in this scientific experiment." Then, all the Qs disappeared, except for the one in bed with Picard.</p>
<p>"What happens now?" Q asked after a moment.</p>
<p>"I don't know," admitted Picard. "What I do know is... things will be different."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually my first smutty Qcard fic, which is surprising since I've written so much Qcard. I hope I did alright. It WAS supposed to appear somewhat awkward though, because of the circumstances, so there's that.<br/>Anyway, I'd love if you commented! I love getting comments, even if they're one word long, so I would love any feedback you could give.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>